Taken By Surprise : Axel and Gena
by cerulean hue
Summary: A soon-to-be awkward romance between Gena and Axel, written in Gena's point of view. Inlcudes a soundtrack!
1. Gena's Thoughts

All written in Gena's point of view .. I don't know, I might have a few chapters in Axel's point of view too, a little bit later. It all depends on if people like this first part, so .. please review! Thanks. ^-^ And as far as the soundtrack goes .. It's mainly punk and ska, along with some alternative. LOTS of Offspring, of course! You can find most of the stuff on the groups' CDs (duh), and also, the ones I got from Tony Hawk's Pro Skater are said to be so. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
( Introduction Music : "Movies" - Alien Ant Farm )  
  
A day in the life of a taxi driver isn't always easy - but I know I couldn't stand to be around myself if I wasn't able to hop into my beautiful cab and cruise wildly about the city all day while picking up and dropping off random customers. There's a certain thrill that you get, when you're able to zoom over freeways and highways and intersections; or maybe I'm just crazy and I get my kicks from the wrong things.  
  
Sure, you get those cranky, pessimistic customers that just know they'll be late, and no, the cab is not going fast enough, and oh my gosh, I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't get there on time - but that's to be expected. It's worth putting up with them when you get those cool customers that compliment your cab and the music you're playing and all the stunts you pull on the road. Those are the kind of customers I look forward to getting. They're the best.  
  
Speaking of which, I find myself to be the fastest cab driver this city has to offer. And I'm definitely the sexiest. Despite what those guys think, chicks who drive taxies get the better bucks and the better tips. For instance, I once got a 10 dollar tip just for giving this one girl fashion advice while I was driving her to the mall. That's what you get for being cool and sexy.  
  
And my cab? It's gorgeous. It's not that typical, banana-yellow color, either. It has a reddish, almost brown tint, and a sleek, yet comfortable, even homey kind of look. I put a lot of time and money into that taxi. I wouldn't want to use any car other than that one. And with it being a convertible, you just can't lose. Roofed taxies are such a bore. My cab is just one of those leisure cars, one you can relax in, one that you look awesome cruising around in. Yes, I love that cab.  
  
While the taxi company I work for isn't all that big, it's the only one I'd ever stick with. We only have four cabbies - Axel, B.D. Joe, Gus, and myself, Gena. But we're the greatest, fastest, craziest drivers you're bound to find. Which is good, because the majority of our customers tend to like fast and crazy. Others are just fun to scare.  
  
In order to be a good cab driver, you have to have some common sense, a good sense of direction, and you must be very, very personable. I find no difficulty in it. And so, tomorrow is another day of congested highways and high-paying customers, and I can't wait to get started ... 


	2. Hateful Encounter

People seemed to like the story, so I'm continuing it! ^^ Yayness! Now the second installment, where the story really gets started. This is probably the last little blurb I'll be posting, or so I hope, so I'll take this time to say that I do not own Crazy Taxi or have anything to do with the game's creation ... I just wrote the story. And I do not own or have anything to do with the bands that are featured in this story, kay? I just like ( most of ) 'em. Have fun!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
( Scene Music : "Superman" - Goldfinger )  
  
I love the city in the late morning, about an hour before lunchtime. It's one of the best times to be driving around, with the sun almost directly above you, the smell of the nearby tide, all the people heading down toward the beach or out to eat lunch. One of the best times to pick up customers.  
  
On this particular morning, I was cruising over to the baseball stadium with my good pal Biff in the backseat. Biff is a total baseball nut, and I love it when he wants me to drive him to games, because he always wants to get there as fast as possible. He doesn't mind me ripping down the street.  
  
And really ... I wouldn't be so reckless if people didn't drive so slowly.  
  
I jerked the cab around the corners, cutting in tightly as I dogded collisions with other cars. Even though I like a little bit of road rage, I don't want my cab to get scratched. Serving around a parked tuck and dashing past a chain of cars, I heard Biff laugh from behind me. It's great when customers enjoy it as much as I do.  
  
We came down the hill, and then there was Biff's favorite part. Coming down the slope, there's a circle that you ride alone to get to the parking lot of the stadium. But Biff and I always use the more direct apporach - circles waste too much time.  
  
As we came down the hill, I gave the wheel a hard yank to the left. We swung around and nearly slammed into a passing semi, the car drifitng as I straightened it out again. Then I floored the petal, and we zipped down the street, creeching to a stop at the stadium entrance.  
  
"Awesome job, Gena!" Biff said enthusiastically as he hopped out of the car. "That was a great ride! Here you go!"  
  
He fished around in his pocket, then pulled out the money and handed it to me. I smiled as he gave me a high-five, and then he ran off to where his baseball buddies were waiting.  
  
I sifted out the base fare and put it in the glove compartment, then pocketed the more than generous tip. I turned the cab out onto the street, and began to search for my next customer.  
  
I spotted a young girl waving at me from her spot near a palm tree, and turned the cab in her direction. Slowing down, I brought the cab over to where she was, stopping right in front of her.  
  
But before I could say anything, the cab jolted backwards a little, as a car tapped bumpers with it, obviously looking for the same thing I was. I looked up to see who the asshole was, and I wasn't surprised when I saw who it was.  
  
Axel.  
  
My lip curled in mild disgust as I stood up in the cab ( I never wear a seatbelt ), and began to scold him. I was pissed. My car was my life - I didn't take kindly to people, especially ones that I worked with, bumping into it.  
  
"You idiot!" I yelled to him, as he casually turned down his booming punk music. "Dumbass! You hit my car!"  
  
"Hmm?" Sunglasses were slowly removed from his eyes as he looked at me, and a chump smile crossed his lips. "Oh, Gena, that was you?"  
  
I scowled. I hated his arrogance and uncaring manner. "Get out of here! This is my customer!"  
  
"Really? I believe that I got here first. Oh, and look. My cab is closer to her than yours is."  
  
"Yeah, since you shoved my car all the way back here! I was here first, she's my customer."  
  
"No, I think she's mine."  
  
"You've got loads of other customers around here, why can't you pick someone else?"  
  
And then looking to the girl, I saw why. You see, Axel is a regular pimp, a player, a fetcher. And that girl was certainly the type he'd be interested in - long hair, white tank-top, tight leather pants, dark lipstick, big boobs. Now I knew why he was putting up such a fight.  
  
"Fine, whatever," I said with a wave of my hand as I dropped back into my seat. "Take her. I just hope you won't let what happened last time happen again."  
  
That story was a humorous one ... Our boss is very heavy on the conviction that it is unethical for us cabbies to get involved with our customers. But Axel had once completely ignored that by driving a willing customer over to the beach one night and sleeping with her. He'd gotten a few months' worth of scolding from the boss and snickering from the cabbies. I was the one who had made fun of him the most for it.  
  
"Bah, that was a fluke," he said lightly, as the girl hopped into the backseat of his cab.  
  
"Mmmhmm," I said as I quickly backed the cab and drove off. Sometimes Axel is tolerable. But most of the time, I can't stand him. Most of the time, I can't stand most men.  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*  
  
It was lunchtime, time for a break. But instead of going to my favorite burger place for a bite, I decided to drop by the garage to get a look at the damage Axel might have done to my cab.  
  
I drove into my own designated garage of the chain ( our boss let us have our own since there were only four cabbies in the company ) and stopped the engine. Before I got out, I just sat there to take a breather. The past hour had not been a fun one - I had continued to worry about Axel and my cab, and I couldn't find any customers for that entire time. Then again, I wasn't really focused on looking for any - in fact, I probably passed by quite a number of them, and most likely got a few obscenities directed at me for it. But my mind had been full, and it's always hard to work my mind is full.  
  
However, my garage, in our building of garages, was a place of comfort for me. Since our bossed loaned us the garages, we were allowed to decorate them as we saw fit. And we were allowed to play music - but, since the garages were part of the same building, and were all connected to each other, it was difficult to hear only your own music. My garage was connected to Axel's and Joe's, Axel on the left and Joe on the right. But at least there were walls between us, no matter how thin.  
  
I have a thing for art, especially on parts of cars. Looking around my garage, I smiled as I looked over all the colorful hubcaps nailed on the walls. The floor was painted over in bright colors, a little 60's theme. My garage was very colorful, very artistic and unique. Quite like me.  
  
I sighed and hopped out of the car. Stepped up in front of it, I bent down and looked at the front bumper. I felt like screaming.  
  
It was scratched. A long, white scratch going horizontal across the silver. I wanted to kill him. At that moment, I hated Axel. And for the entire day, from then until I came home and went to sleep, I continued to hate him . . . 


End file.
